


Moving In

by Chrysanthinum



Series: TKFBAMRB verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: The continuation of my main fic 'The Kinda Fake but Also Maybe Real Boyfriend' in shorter installments documenting the life of Dean and Castiel.





	Moving In

“Harder, Dean!” Cas yelled at his boyfriend as he readjusted. “Are you even trying? Harder!”

Dean stopped was he was doing, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, tired after having been at it for a while. “You know what, maybe we should switch places if you think you can do any better.”

There was a pause but Cas agreed. They both let go of the large mattress they were holding onto while Dean came into the bedroom to pull and Cas went into the hallway to push it to try and get it into their now shared room. It took them another ten minutes but they got the mattress into the room and let it fall to the floor, leaving it where it was so they could relax for a minute.

They’d spent the last few weeks slowly moving things from Cas’ apartment into Dean’s with the occasional help from Sam, Charlie and Gabe. Jo offered to help to but the one time they let her she was too busy eyeing up Cas to actually help with anything at all. Everything was going fine until the stupid mattress that Cas just insisted they have from his house be moved into their new place so they had a bigger bed. Dean would’ve rather had had the slightly smaller bed so they could be closer but his boyfriend wasn’t having any of it, so he acquiesced to make Castiel happy. 

Dean picked up the Queen bed and put it onto the bed frame on his own, both men flopping back onto it after it was done. The bigger man curled is body around Cas’, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

“You do know there’s still some stuff in the living room and at my place that we need to get before we can relax today.” Cas reminded.

Dean made a grumpy noise, “We can do it tomorrow.” He mumbled. “I wanna lie here with you.” He tightened his hold on Cas to try and prove his point.

Castiel chuckled and turned around in Dean’s arms so they were facing each other. “As nice as that sounds, I’d really like it if we could finally get everything moved today so that we can keep doing this without having to worry about things that still need done.” He kissed Dean’s nose and then wiggled out of his arms, grabbing the man’s hands when he was up and pulling him up as well.

He smiled at Dean’s weak glare that was directed at him. “Fine, we’ll finish it today. I’m only doing it because I love you, though.” He cleared up for the shorter man.

Craning his neck up ever so slightly, he kissed Dean slow and gentle. “I love you too. Now let’s get going.” He ordered.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Opening the door to their now finished apartment, they let their family and friends step in and take a look around. “Wow, this is kind of eerie. It feels like I’ve been here before or something.” Gabriel said sarcastically.

Charlie smacked him in the back of the head.

Sam thought it was very reminiscent of something Ellen would do before looking at his brother and Cas. “It looks great you guys, there’s more things in here than there were before but it still looks nice and cozy.”

Dean nodded his head in agreeance. “You wanna talk about cozy, you should see the bedroom. Bigger bed, two end tables now, we’re practically sleeping in a closet.” Cas gave him a dirty look, making Dean kiss his temple to soothe him. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Their brothers couldn’t help but smile at them, seeing the love they had for one another. “So what do you say we eat?” Charlie asked, wanting to get things moving along.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

After dinner was over they decided to leave cleaning up the kitchen until the morning so just put everything in the sink. They said their goodbyes to everyone and went to their room, stripping down to just their underwear but didn’t get on the bed. They looked at the mattress that they hadn’t yet done up, having forgotten to put sheets on it after doing everything else that day. Cas looked upset at having not done one thing.

Dean moved to be behind Cas, putting his arms around his shoulders and kissing the back of Cas’ head. “We can leave that until tomorrow too. Just need to put the pillows on and get the comforter over us. It’ll be fine for one night.” He assured.

Lying down on their bed together for the second time that day, Dean realized he didn’t want to complain about the scratchy mattress they were on. Hell, he’d sleep on a scratchy mattress with no sheets the rest of his life as long Cas was here with him.


End file.
